


Welcome

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki welcome Naruto into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking requests, but stopped because I can't handle the stress of it. Just check my profile for deatils if you're curious or care.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...

Uchiha Itachi sighed inwardly for what must have been the fifth time that hour. Pein had gathered them all early that morning to inform them that they were going to be getting a new member, and, somehow, Itachi and Kisame had ended up stuck with the job of cleaning and preparing said new member's room.

It was taking hours. The space looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, and not for the first time that day, the Sharingan user found himself wondering why Tobi couldn't be the one stuck cleaning.

Itachi's reluctance was all inward though, of course. He looked completely unfazed and unconcerned on the outside, just as he always did. In fact, Kisame was the one muttering and grumbling complaints on what they were doing.

The Uchiha knew he needed a distraction so he didn't think about all the cleaning he was doing. So he chose to focus on thoughts of his young lover. He smiled inwardly. Yes, thinking about the sly fox was definitely a very good distraction.

The sunshine yellow hair, the ocean blue eyes, the tanned and toned body, the wanton moans that slipped past perfect pink lips whenever Itachi got his hands, or mouth on him.

It really was unfortunate that they didn't get to spend more time together, and were only able to sneak the occasional meeting that only lasted a few hours, or at most, one night. Both knew they couldn't be caught together. There was too much at stake. The fact that he was an S-class missing nin, and his lover actually part of a village didn't help matters...

It wasn't until late evening, hours later, that Pein gathered them all up again. It was time to meet their new member.

When this person walked in, Itachi's immediate reaction was the desire to check if someone had actually managed to cast a Genjutsu on him, because this couldn't be possible.

"As you can see, Kyuubi holder, Uzumaki Naruto is now an official member of the Akatsuki," Pein stated. "And that means we are no longer enemies."

"Yo!" greeted the teen with a grin.

The others returned the greeting, none more enthusiastic than Tobi, who ran up to the blond, grabbed his hands, and began shaking them energetically while he yelled, "Tobi is very glad to meet you, Naruto-kun! Tobi is your Senpai now!"

It took Naruto a few minutes to extract himself from the mask wearing goofball, but when he did, he slowly approached Itachi, the only one who hadn't said anything to him yet. "Itachi."

"Naruto-kun. What a...pleasant surprise." The blond threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Itachi heard a few sounds of surprise, but ignored them, choosing instead to return his young lover's embrace.

"I missed you," Naruto muttered.

"And I you," Itachi replied quietly. The two broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Both looked at Pein.

"Yes, well, we have a room prepared for you, Naruto-kun," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to share with Itachi," Naruto replied with another bright grin.

Kisame made an odd sound. "You mean Itachi and I spent all that time cleaning for nothing!?" he all but whined.

"Err-sorry?"

Kisame continued grumbling to himself, muttering about how he should feed the blond's belongings to Samehada.

Itachi was a little annoyed that he'd spent all day cleaning for no reason too, but when Naruto wrapped his arms around him again and in a whisper, asked him how good the bed was, he felt that irritation vanish. Naruto was finally here with him.

A loud bang drew him out of his thoughts, and Itachi looked over at the rest of the group. Pein and Konan had left the room, Kisame was still muttering to himself, Kakuzu was seated on the couch where he was counting his money, Hidan was bleeding everywhere as he yelled about sacrifices to Jashin, Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art, and Tobi was running away from Zetsu while he begged the plant man not to eat him.

Itachi looked down at Naruto, who seemed unsure of whether he should be amused or afraid. When the teen looked up at him, he said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed and took his hand. "Sooo, shall we go test out your bed?" he asked cheekily.

"Nooo! Save your Senpai, Naruto-kun!" yelled Tobi from across the room.

Yes, welcome to the Akatsuki indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had fun writing this. Anyway, comments? Kudos?


End file.
